


Touch Me in the Morning

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: How did John and Kayleigh's relationship develop after the finale? How did they progress from handholding to more?Reposted Chapter 8 - apologies for it not posting properly the first two times!





	1. Chapter 1

Kayleigh was becoming increasingly frustrated. After the Big Argument and subsequent grand gesture from John and their making up, life settled back into their usual routine. John would arrive every morning with a cheery greeting and they would drive to work chatting about not a lot and singing to whatever took their fancy. 

Kayleigh wanted more though. She wanted to show John just how much she loved him and for him to show her in return. It was becoming ever more difficult for her to keep her hands off him. She had started touching his arm more when they were talking about something in the car. It started off unconsciously but when John had stopped reacting like she had burnt him she moved on to resting her hand on his knee. The first time she had done it...he removed her hand saying... 

"Give over will ya! I'll bloody crash the car!"

Kayleigh had smiled to herself. "Get used to it John", she thought, "I'll be touching more than that soon enough!"

It wasn't like John didn't enjoy her touching him. He did! And way more than he thought he was letting on. He was becoming more comfortable with Kayleigh now that their feelings had been talked about and understood. Well most of them had. She had not really understood him when he's said he worried about her not liking him once she got to know him. She had brushed his concerns aside declaring "I know you John!" But she didn't really know him not biblically anyway, not yet. And there it was. John was worried she wouldn't fancy him anymore, that he would be a disappointment, would not be good enough. For all his bluff and bluster he wanted to be able to satisfy her for the rest of their lives.

John had been painfully aware that Kayleigh had started touching him more. Some days it was bloody painful and he tried not to shift in his seat too much whilst trying to get himself comfortable with as much subtlety as he could manage. Kayleigh would smile to herself, unaware of the torture she was inflicting on him, or so he thought. John had asked her for time. She said she didn't want him fobbing her off but this was exactly what he was doing. Trying unsuccessfully to keep her at arms length. This was no mean feat in his Fiat. He was enveloped by her scent, thanks to Miss Jade Goody. He was surrounded by her and he loved it, loved her. Yet still he could not make the move to bring their relationship to the next level. John could see Kayleigh was becoming frustrated with him but he felt trapped inside himself. He wanted nothing more than to let himself go, to drive her to his home one Friday night, order in a take away, snuggle on the sofa watching A View to a Kill and then take her to bed and stay there all weekend. He was well aware Kayleigh would be more than amenable to this suggestion, although perhaps to James Bond not so much. 

John could see the little twinges of hurt cross Kayleigh's face every time he didn't reciprocate her easy affection. "Just bloody well get a grip!" he told himself one day on the way to Kayleigh's. So as Kayleigh was settling herself into her seat, John gripped her arm gently and leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"Morning Sunshine!" he said looking slightly flustered but pleased with himself. 

" It is now! " Kayleigh replied, looking very happy if not a little surprised. 

John made this his morning routine when Kayleigh got into his car. They both looked forward to this little interlude. It gave them both a glow which lasted long after they arrived at work. A fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by their colleagues. 

As the days and weeks rolled on John had put up with more and more banter from the staff, particularly the warehouse lads Rick and Gareth. "Got ya leg over yet Mr Redmond?" they would shout whenever he ventured into the warehouse. They were careful not to say it in front of Dave Thompson. ..but it was still getting on his bloody wick! How dare they speak about Kayleigh that way! She was not just some easy lay. She was the love of his life and she deserved respect.

John couldn't say much without giving the game away. So he chose to just say "Settle down now lads" with a grin. They were bastard rabbits the pair of them. Gareth should count himself lucky he didn't put him on a disciplinary for mounting the Statue of Liberty on his bonnet the night of the Work's Do. He'd had bigger fish to fry that night, doing his best to fend off an amorous Elsie and control himself around Kayleigh.

That was John's problem. If Kayleigh had meant less to him he would have, as the lads had so eloquently put it, got his leg over by now. He had fallen in love for the first time in his life and had come so close to losing her that now he was terrified of messing it up once and for all. Kayleigh had told him that he needed to embrace change and not see it as a bad thing all the time. He sincerely wished he could. He felt like a prisoner of his past.

He was once a carefree lad who'd met Anna on a Sprinter to Crewe, he thought he was in love , but had thrown up on his hand in Woolworth's. Anna had soon left him once she had got in with those druggy friends at Uni leaving him devo'd, only to return six months later saying she's made a mistake. She stayed a few weeks through the Summer holidays, giving John a sense of hope but also a sense of forboding. When she left for the last time, John enjoyed the life of a single young lad, meeting up with Jim and playing gigs at the weekends whilst working at the supermarket to earn money to go to music college. Over the years John's dreams of college gradually died a sad and slow death as had his dreams of meeting the girl of his dreams and settling down. 

John had met Charlotte at one of his gigs. She had come into the pub with her best mate and seemed to enjoy their music. He'd noticed her as he was playing but she's gone before he could offer to buy her drink. She started turning up at his gigs regularly and they sort of just started seeing each other more by accident really. John's dad in particular loved Charlotte. Things progressed and they bought a house and got engaged more because it was what was expected. After she had left in a flurry of tears and accusations, John vowed to stay away from women. They were all more trouble than they were bloody worth...psycho's the lot of them! He had managed to shut that side of his life off that was until Kayleigh came along throwing piss all over him. He was a gonna by the end of that day and there was no turning back no matter how hard he fought. 

Despite appearances John was a deep thinker and a worrier but he knew that he couldn't keep Kayleigh dangling forever so one Friday he took a deep breath on the way into work and launched himself into the next phase of his plan in Operation Leg Over as he privately called it. He'd given himself another stern talking to after his morning kiss had been received enthusiastically by Kayleigh. "You can do this son!" He told himself. It had become his mantra, to be repeated every time he felt himself losing courage, which was quite often.

" I was wondering if ya fancied coming over for a Chinese tonight? " John invited tentatively, turning his head to catch Kayleigh's reaction.

"Ooh yes Johnathan!" she squealed. .. "As long as I get first dibs on the Kung Po!" She started smacking his leg rhythmically in her excitement.

"Give over ya daft cow!" John cried in mock sterness. "No bugger will be getting any Kung Po with your carry on! " John grinned to himself, there was no doubt that Kayleigh was madder than a sackful of ferrets but he loved the bones of her.

Kayleigh drifted around the shop floor on cloud 9 whilst John was kept in meetings all day with Dave Thompson and Alan Campbell. Finally it was home time and both John and Kayleigh tried to look nonchalant as they left. Sighing with simultaneous relief as they slammed the car doors and entered their own little world with the whole weekend in front of them.

Arriving at John's Kayleigh took a good look round. His house and garden were neat and tidy, just what she had expected really. What she didn't expect was the framed photo of herself John had obviously taken unawares some time ago, looking into the distance with a smile on her face, on his mantlepiece. 

"Right, let's get this food ordered! " John exclaimed, rubbing his hands together while handing Kayleigh a take out leaflet. "Wanna brew?"

" Yes please John! Hey when did you take this photo? "

John looked a bit sheepish. "Oh it was a while ago. You were still doing Dairy Lea Dunkers and I came round the corner and there you were looking lovely. I couldn't resist" John said with that smitten look on his face. 

"You know, maybe you should try to resist me less often" Kayleigh looked at John with a cheeky grin.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist ya" John says with a deep sigh.

"I think I do John. Don't forget I travel with you everyday!" nudging John's arm suggestively. 

" Bloody hell woman, there's no need for that is there? " John is blushing hugely.

"All that shifting around in your seat John! Do you not think I know what that's all about? Unless you have piles?" Kayleigh laughs openly .

"No I do not! Ya cheeky bitch!" John says outraged. " You have no idea what affect you have on me ya crazy woman! "

"Oh I do John. I do it deliberately. I like to watch you squirm." With that she moves towards him with purpose and hugs him.

"I find it hard too," she says with a sigh, letting herself relax into John and just soak up his presence. 

John thinks to himself "Right, it's now or never!" . He takes a deep breath and says whilst reaching round and grabbing her hand. "I want to talk to you about something Kayleigh".

His serious tone makes her look up with a troubled look on her face. "Look can we sit down?" he asks, leading her to his sofa. Taking both her hands in his John takes another deep breath and just gazes at her.

"What is it John? You're getting me worried now!"

" I just wanted to say again that ya mean the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt ya. "

"I know that John" Kayleigh is somewhat relieved. She half suspected that he might have changed his mind and was breaking up with her.

"You're so special to me that I don't think I will ever really deserve ya." John squeezes her hands. "I just am scared that I will be a disappointment to ya... I'm hardly Magic Mike if ya hadn't noticed."

Kayleigh looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh John! Is that why you've been holding back?" 

John gazes at the floor and nods. Kayleigh releases his hands and caresses his face so they are looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh John! You really are gorgeous! Can you not see that when I said I love you I meant all of you! I fancy you rotten you daft h'appeth! I'm not exactly Beyonce myself. I want you so much...so what if we're not Brangelina? Nobody means more to me than you do. I just want you to believe me and let me show you how much I love you. "

John has tears in his eyes. He can't believe how lucky he is to have found her. He's choked up and finding that he can't form the words he leans in slightly further and kisses her sweetly and with such emotion that Kayleigh swears she has stopped breathing. Still maintaining eye contact they gaze at each other lovingly.

"I never thought love was for me," John says softly, " but ya changed that. Do you think we might leave the Chinese for a bit? "

"A bit of what Johnathan!?" Kayleigh laughs and winks.

" Get upstairs woman and ya'll soon find out! "

"Race you!" Kayleigh jumps up pulling John up with her.

They gallop upstairs and are breathless by the time they reach John's bedroom. 

"So here's where the magic happens?" Kayleigh giggles.

" They don't call me Harry Potter for nothing ya know! " John winks as he pulls her to him.

They fall onto his bed laughing uncontrollably. "Oh God I do love ya" he wheezes. 

"Well why don't you show me?" Kayleigh encourages him. "Just do what you feel", she tells him caressing his face again.

And he does. Freed from his fear, John demonstrates a prowess Kayleigh hardly dreamt possible. John made love to her with a tenderness and skill that his confidence in her love for him brought him. Kayleigh was frankly blown away. If she had any doubts she certainly didn't have any anymore. John was considerate and downright sexy. After their third go round Kayleigh called time out.

" Bloody Hell John! " Kayleigh gasps " If I had realised you were such a Sex Bomb I would have jumped you months ago! "

"Really?" John says looking disheveled and immensely proud. " Well I try! " he grins not at all modestly. "I've had quite a bit of solo practice with me wand lately!" he winks exageratedly. 

Sadly Kayleigh doesn't get his joke. They really must have a Harry Potter movie marathon and soon!

"Um John? Any chance of that brew? Or that Chinese?" Kayleigh really doesn't think she can take anymore until she has refuelled, visited the bathroom and sorted out her hair and not necessarily in that order!

"Oh sorry love" John says "I may have got a bit carried away!" 

" I should say so! " Kayleigh laughs.

John smiled fondly back at her. "To think I nearly missed out on this because of what happened to me before! What a bloody idiot!" John sighs and pulls her close. "Good job I've got ya to sort me out!"


	2. The morning after the night before

John woke the next morning. He briefly wondered why he ached and why his bed was in such a state. The glorious truth hit him as the sunlight came in through the gap in his thick curtains. Smiling broadly John eased himself up with a wince and an "ooh". 

Where was Kayleigh? She hadn't gone running for the hills as her clothes were still strewn all over the floor. John wandered off towards the bathroom, perhaps she was in there. He didn't bother with clothes having entirely got over his self consciousness the night before. Nope, Kayleigh wasn't in the bathroom but he stepped into the shower and sorted out his ablutions. Rubbing his hair with a towel, John got dressed in his black jeans and stripey polo shirt.

Going downstairs John finds Kayleigh sat at his kitchen counter with a brew and entirely concentrating on her phone. She was texting and didn't hear him come up behind her. He reached out and cuddled her from behind. She was wearing his blue work shirt, it was way more flattering on her than it ever would be on him. Kayleigh leant back and enjoyed John's arms around her. The elation from last night saw no sign of dissipating any time soon for either of them. The glow they had from just kissing each other good morning was pale in comparison to the radiance they exuded now. 

"Morning Sunshine!" John said. " How are you feeling? " leaning down to lean his chin on her shoulder so he could see over her shoulder.

"And a very good morning to you John! I am aching in places I have forgotten about! Want a brew? I was just texting our Mandy. I forgot to tell her I was staying over last night, what with one thing or another" she chuckles at John. 

"What does she have to say?" John somehow dreads her answer. As deliriously happy as he was he certainly did not want the details of their new-found intimacy to be shared with anyone else. Just like his song it was just between them - some things should remain private was his philosophy even if he would come out of it like some sort of sex god! 

"It's ok John, I haven't told her anything. Just that we had a Chinese and it got too late for you to drive me back."

" And did she believe ya? " asks John, disbelieving that Mandy and Steve would fall for that.

"Doesn't matter John, I didn't lie and it's none of their business! We're not a spectator sport!"

John was vastly relieved. He hadn't been very good at hiding his feelings even before they had got together. He doubted that their change of status could be kept out of the public domain for very long. He half expected Kayleigh to have told her sister chapter and verse of the wonderful time they had had last night. She didn't seem able to control the filter between her brain and mouth the things she had told him. He hadn't considered that it was just him she confided in. 

"I just don't want to share this with anyone else" John says giving her a squeeze.

"There is nothing more boring than someone else's love affair John! Look at Rick and Donna! We all knew within a week what their favourite positions were! Don't get me started on his Dick pics! You don't want to be seeing that over your coconut macaroon! I still haven't been able to look him in the eye after that! Don't worry John, I certainly won't be sharing my pictures of you around the break room! "

"What? What pictures?" John is hyperventilating." When did ya take those? "

Kayleigh is laughing heartily... "I'm joking John!"

John had gone a funny colour. "Please tell me ya haven't?!"

" I might just have the odd one, but I won't have it as my screensaver, promise! " Kayleigh teases.

"Oh Mother of God and all that's Holy!" John crosses himself , "I would never live that down! I would have to transfer or emigrate or both."

" Johnathan! I am not about to tell the girls at work how fantastic and sexy you are! I'll be fighting them all off you! You are mine! " she says as she snuggles back into him.

"Thank the Lord!" John lets out a deep breath. " I guess we should do something about getting ya home at some point. As much as I would like ya to wander around bare-arsed in my shirt all weekend, ya don't have anything to change into or anything. "

"You're right John, I'll have to do the walk of shame sooner or later." Kayleigh looks wistful, wishing that John would invite her to stay and she would never leave. One step at a time though. Kayleigh knew just how big of a deal last night was to both of them. Next step was to make this a regular occurance. But first she had to face Mandy.

"Right I'll get you that brew and we should get going" Kayleigh says decisively. "I'd better go and clean up first, although how I'm going to walk straight Lord alone knows!"


	3. The Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh face Mandy and Steve

Kayleigh goes to use the bathroom and gets dressed while John drinks the brew she has made him. He muses what a lucky bastard he is and can't keep the smile off his face. "I might as well be wearing a placard with "I got laid last night" in six foot neon bloody letters," he mutters. But he can't hide it, he's so ecstatic that he's finally made love to Kayleigh that he thinks the glow he feels must be visible from the Space Station. He knows he will have to turn it down several hundred notches when they go back to work but for now he's allowing himself just to be in the moment and feel happy.

Kayleigh finally comes down in her work uniform, which is rather crumpled from being man-handled and then tossed on the floor. She's trying to smooth down her skirt as she looks over at John, he's got such a contented look on his face that she goes over and puts her arms around him and rests her head against his shoulder.

"Our Mandy is going to take one look at us and know exactly what we've been doing John!" Kayleigh laughs. 

" Yep I was just thinking I couldn't be more obvious if I were wearing a ten foot neon sign. It's been a long time for me Kayleigh, I can't hide how happy I am! "

"I don't want to hide it John. I love how you look now. I want to see that look on you every day. You know, before we started car sharing, I used to see you around the store and just once in a while I would get a little glimpse of the real you if you were talking to a customer or summat. I'd think to myself, I wish he could be happy he seems like such a lovely man. And I was right, you are a lovely man and you deserve to be happy!" Kayleigh gives John a big squeeze. John squeezes her back, he is lost for words.

"Right no more putting this off, we'd best get going!" John is reluctant to let her go but knows he has to.

Every song on Forever FM on their drive over to Mandy's seemed to reflect their feelings that morning and they sang and laughed and held hands.

"You know I heard somewhere that you know when you're in love when all the songs make sense. Never made sense to me... until now." John ponders almost to himself. Kayleigh is thrilled by John's admission.

"What are you doing after this John? "

"Nothing really," John says with a grin, "Just chores around the house, nothing special."

" Oh right, um do you want to come into Our Mandy's? We haven't had breakfast yet and I'm sure I could see my way clear to making you a bacon sandwich. "

"That's not fair," John grins " you know I can't resist bacon! "

"I'm actually a bit nervous facing Our Mandy. I haven't worked out what I'm going to tell her. I'm too old to be doing the walk of shame at my age John!" 

" Are you ashamed about what we did? " John asks worried now that Kayleigh is beginning to regret it.

"Oh John, that was the Best. Night.Of. My. Life. Ever! Beats Beyonce into a cocked hat! Oh John I could never regret what we did. It's just that once other people get involved I'm scared the magic will go. I'm not explaining this very well... I just want to stay in our little love bubble!"

John chuckles, " You've hit the nail on the head.. our love bubble! God don't tell anyone I'm such a sap! I've got my grumpy bastard image to protect! I'll never live this down! Mind you since ya got into my car I think that image has started to crack! "

John pulls up outside Mandy's house where Steve is out on the drive with his bike. 

"Right we stick to the story about it getting too late for you to be driving me back after the Chinese, and not answer anything else." Kayleigh squeezes John's knee. She is bursting to tell Mandy all about how wonderful John was, how he'd made love to her like he had been saving himself all his life for her. But she respected his need for privacy and wanted to protect what was their's. 

Getting out of the car John and Kayleigh walk over to Steve, careful not to touch each other and thereby totally giving themselves away. 

"Morning you two," says Steve with a grin, " by that must have been some Chinese! Took a while to wade through it did it? " 

Kayleigh gives Steve her death glare. "It took ages to come, Steve." She says but typically didn't get the double entendre. John covers his eyes with his hands and groans and goes a deep shade of red.

" What? It did John! Must have lost our order or something! I was dying for it by the time it arrived! "

Kayleigh is not making things any better! 

"Just stop now, Kayleigh, I think Steve gets the picture." John is smiling fondly at her and shaking his head. Steve shares a look with John and chuckles and shakes his head too.

" Oh right, well can't stand here all day if you want that bacon sarnie, come on John! 

They walk into the kitchen where Mandy is making up a packed lunch for Alfie and Chloe.

"Oh look!" shouts Chloe, " It's Uncle John the Cripple! Why have you got your work clothes on Auntie Kayleigh? It's the weekend! "

" I'll let you explain that one, Kayleigh! " Mandy is highly amused and enjoying John and Kayleigh's discomfort. She of course knows perfectly well why Kayleigh is stood there in her crumpled uniform with a glow reminiscent of the Ready Brek kids.

Kayleigh ignores Chloe's question and goes to the fridge to get out the bacon, leaving John to Mandy's scrutiny.

"I had some work to do for Uncle John this morning." Kayleigh tells Chloe whilst she is busy with the frying pan , avoiding eye contact with Mandy at all costs.

"I bet you did!" Mandy laughs loudly.

" Take a seat, John, I'm just going to get changed. "

Kayleigh makes a hasty exit knowing that they have been immediately rumbled. John sits at the kitchen table... "Any chance of a brew?" John is desperately trying to keep things normal considering he hasn't met Mandy many times and wasn't exactly feeling comfortable under Mandy's examination.

"You 'll need one I expect, " says Mandy kindly. She is very pleased for her sister. She had lived through the highs and lows of her life before her and John had got together and now they had very obviously taken the next step she thinks that Kayleigh had found a goodun in John.

"You've got a handful with our Kayleigh, John, but I can see how much you love her, so I'm not going to give you the sisterly talk because I know you'll look after her. Just remember how mad she is for you when she 's driving you barmy!"

John and Mandy share a knowing smile.

"She drives me mad every day," John admits " but I love the bones of her and have for a long time now. What gave us away? " John is suddenly less shy and genuinely wants to know.

"Oh come off it John, you could fuel a small power station with what you're both giving off this morning! Makes me want to go out there and give Steve one even in his dirty bike gear! "

John is a bit shocked but chuckles with Mandy. Kayleigh has got changed unusually quickly as she didn't want to leave John in Mandy's clutches for longer than necessary but she 's heard their conversation and is delighted at what she overhears. She goes up behind John and wraps her arms around him and puts her head next to his and breathes deeply.

"Aw will you look at you two! You'd better see to that bacon Kayleigh, unless you like it cremated John?!"

" Bloody hell! I'd forgotten all about that! " Kayleigh hurries to finish the sandwich she has promised him. "Need to keep your strength up!" Kayleigh giggles naughtily.

"Ok that's verging on the TMI, even for me! "Mandy makes the T shape with her hands." We're off to meet Steve's parents at the zoo today, so you two've got the house to yourselves she winks broadly at John, "just don't leave you're knickers on the lampshade our kid, don't want the kids traumatised!"

" Mandy! "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more racy than the others. Still a "mature" rating I hope!

Mandy, Steve and the kids leave soon after and John and Kayleigh are left with the empty house. 

"Do you need to get off now John or do you want to stay for a bit?" Kayleigh wants to keep John with her as long as she can but doesn't want to push it. 

" I've not got anything to do til this afternoon," John says, "I'm going round to me mum's for me tea. You could come if ya wanted." 

Kayleigh is thrilled but doesn't want to intrude. "Only if it's ok with your mum John. I don't want to turn up uninvited! "

"I'll phone her if ya like! It'll be fine, she's been mithering to meet ya for ages! " And has she! John thinks...ever since he told her all about the dogging incident, his mum has been asking him on an almost weekly basis when she was going to meet Kayleigh. John fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey mum you ok? Listen is it ok if I bring Kayleigh round for her tea?" 

There's screaming down the other end of the phone. .. "I take it that's fine then," John grins " do ya want me to bring anything? Right ok then see ya around five. Love ya! "

John turns to Kayleigh, "Sorted! No worries!" He says winking. " What do ya want to do until then? "

Kayleigh considers, " Don't take this the wrong way John, but I am actually knackered. Do you fancy just chilling with a film? What I really want to do is just cuddle up on the sofa and watch something mindless for a while. " 

John is relieved, that's exactly what he wanted to do too. 

"Sounds good to me Kayleigh, just what I was thinking. What do ya fancy watching?"

"Oh just have a look through those John, " she says pointing to an extensive DVD collection in a book case, "I'm just going to get us some snacks and things."

Rather than causing an argument John chooses Dirty Dancing. Kayleigh has returned from the kitchen with a tray of popcorn, Pom Bears, fruit, bottles of water and some Baby Bels. She settled herself on the sofa and taps the seat beside her. John lays down behind her and Kayleigh snuggles up in front so they can both see the screen, John presses play and the film starts. 

It doesn't take long for them to drift off. They are comfortable with each other now and individually realise that they won't sleep entirely peacefully again unless they are together. John's arm is around Kayleigh's waist and his hand has worked it's way under Kayleigh's top. Kayleigh is stroking John's leg that has has found it's way between her legs. They lay like this for most of the film until Kayleigh starts to cry when Johnny drives off. She sniffs, "this bit always gets to me, " she says. John hugs her tighter. He gets why women like this film but is infinitely more interested in the woman in his arms. 

"I do love ya Kayleigh," John says " I'm sorry it took me a while to get here. "

"Aww shush John, we're here now! I just want to stay like this and not move. " 

"We'll have to eventually," John says. Kayleigh turns so that's she's facing him and kisses his lips until he responds. " Hey what about the film? " 

" Oh I know what happens John, I 've seen it 175 times now. I'd much rather look at you! "

John is flattered that Kayleigh would rather look at him than the Swayze and kisses her enthusiastically. He has never experienced a feeling like it before the sexual excitement combined with the emotional connection. He is overwhelmed by that deadly combination and feels he is in so deep he never wants to surface. 

Kayleigh is by no means a passive recipient of John's passion. Her excitement is growing with John's. She has entirely forgotten the aches she has from making love to him last night and very much wants to repeat the experience. Little did she think it would be so soon but John is becoming more insistent and she is finding his enthusiasm a huge turn on. Their kissing becomes more fervent as their lower bodies move against each other, they were becoming hotter and hotter and John moves to take off Kayleigh's top.

" Should we doing this here John? " Kayleigh is regaining her senses enough to realise that they were about to make love in Mandy's front room.

"Can we move this to your bed Kayleigh?" 

" Oh God yes John, I love that you want me so much! Just give me a minute!"

"I could do with calming down a bit or I'm not going to last...I don't want to ruin me pants when we've got to go round to mum's later! I'm not 13!"

" I can't believe you were having sex at 13! " Kayleigh had really wanted to ask him about this but was too embarrassed at the time.

'I wasn't Kayleigh, wanking and dry jumping was as far as I got! "

"But why did you let me think you had?"

" I wanted you to think of me as more sexually experienced than I was! Or actually to think of me in any way sexual. Apart from the odd peck on the cheek, that's as far as I got with ya. You must know I fancied ya!" 

"I hoped so John but apart from nearly kissing me when I was drunk you never made a move! "

"I'm making a move now!" John suggestively moves his hips to show her is still very much interested in continuing this upstairs . "Let's just leave all this here for now shall we?"

" Get up those stairs Mr Loverlover! " Kayleigh disentangles herself and pulls him up. 

They walk up the stairs to Kayleigh's box bedroom. John pulls his polo shirt over his head and helps Kayleigh remove her top so she's left standing there in her bra and jeans. John looks at her for a long minute..

"I dunno Kayleigh," he says, " ya look perky enough to me! " he says referring to Donna's boob job.

" You're cheeky! " Kayleigh pretends to be offended.

"Everything about ya is just perfect to me, Kayleigh". She can see that he is sincere .

" D'ya think we could sit down at least? John wants to get horizontal asap. " Unless ya want to do it standing up? " He adds cheekily.

"Let's get rid of these then," Kayleigh unbuttons her jeans and let's them fall to the floor.

John does likewise to his and gets rid of his shoes and socks. "Always the least sexy bit of getting ya kit off" John jokes. "Can we just lay down? You wore me out yesterday!." Kayleigh links her fingers with his and tugs him gently to the single bed.

" It's going to be a bit cozy! But I can't get close enough to ya, here get on top of me, that's it! I can't tell ya how many times I thought about this...never thought it would happen though. "

"I've wanted you like this for so long John I never thought you would let me in. I love you so much!"

Their kissing becomes fevered and Kayleigh writhes on top of John as she's holding his head and stroking his hair whilst he's got his arms round her waist holding her close to him so they can build up the friction they had lost from the sofa. This time they can take each other in, take it slow, last night the build up of unrequited passion got the better of them. Kayleigh strokes his chest from his heart to the top of his boxers. 

"You know I had to Google Japs bloody Eye!" She chuckles and John laughs.

"I thought it was lovely that you were so innocent," John says .

He can see her intentions from the look in her eye.. "Ya don't have to..." She interrupts him. .. "Oh yes I do! You're not the only one who's had fantasies you know!"  
..... John groans " God you're good at that! If ya just did that for the rest of me life I'd be a happy man! "

John is torn between watching her and closing his eyes and giving into the exquisite sensations she is creating. He's having to recite Michael Jackson's number ones to himself to keep control. He is truly blown away and once again congratulates himself on being a lucky bastard!

"Wow Kayleigh! I can't begin to tell you how good that was!"

Kayleigh chuckles... "I'm glad all those years of reading Cosmo haven't gone to waste!"

" I didn't want to ask where you learnt that little trick! I don't want to think of you doing that to anyone else! Too jealous! " he admits.

"Aw only you John!" She gazes at him lovingly.

" Just please tell me you'll do that again some time!"

" Oh birthdays and Christmas John, you know Special treat if you're a really good boy! " She winks and moves to get up.

"Where are ya going?" 

" Just to the bathroom John and I thought we could do with those snacks now! "

When she gets back John is still laying there buck naked with a satisfied look on his face and snoring gently. She can't resist and takes his photo, quickly storing it in the hidden photos file on her phone. She touches his arm but he doesn't wake so she gets dressed and leaves John with a bottle of water. 

Kayleigh goes to the kitchen, turns the radio on so she can prepare lunch to Forever FM and hums away to the "Timeless Hits Now and Forever."


	5. Chapter 5

John wakes up an hour later a bit disoriented until he remembers where he is and that Kayleigh had literally blown him away! He had never experienced anything like it, a woman giving him so much care and attention. He certainly wanted to feel like that again, he had never felt as sexually charged in his whole life, even when he was a horny young man!

Kayleigh goes back upstairs to see if John's awake and finds him in much the same position as she left him except his eyes are open and he's a bit dazed.

"See you're awake!" Kayleigh smiles at him " What got you in this state? "

"Just thinking about the incredible blow job you gave me, " he grins cheekily, "here come and have a cuddle!"

He's laid there with a winning smile and Kayleigh can't resist that smile, she never has. She shakes her head and grins, "Oh as you ask so nicely!"

" Hey come and lay down here," John indicates for her to lay with him and shifts over so that she can lay down with him with her back against the wall. They settle into each other and a feeling of peace settles over them.

For both of them discovering each other is a spiritual experience. The idle thought that he should confess this next time he goes to church floats across his passion-adled mind, but he can't bring himself to think of their love making as a sin. He loves her with everything he has and is sure that Kayleigh feels the same. All they were doing was expressing that love to each other, how could this possibly be sinful? He'll leave that philosophical debate for another time, for now he is fully sated and incapable of a religious debate.

Kayleigh grins, she can't bring herself to care that they have done not much else but lay down with each other since the night before. This glorious man has given her the best feelings of her life and she wanted to shout it from the roof tops!  
Kayleigh shifts over so that they are facing each other, no words necessary as their eyes tell each other how much they are loved by the other. It's like nothing and no-one exists outside them just for this brief moment in time. 

John strokes Kayleigh's cheek, "I will love you until the day I die," he tells her, " there will never be anyone that means more t'me than you do. " He closes his eyes and just enjoys the sensation of her being in his arms. When he opens them there are tears running down Kayleigh's cheeks. She's properly crying but she has the most beautiful smile on her face he has ever seen. "Oh love, there's no need to cry!" John is getting upset watching her tears.

" Ever since we started car sharing you have filled me with so much joy, John, these tears are all that joy coming out. I look at you and I see the man I know I will love for the rest of my life." 

John and Kayleigh just lay holding each other, they both have tears now, but John is not embarrassed to let Kayleigh see them. He feels as if a great weight has been lifted from him and is floating away. A weight consisting of all his self doubt, his worries and his loneliness. He feels that his spirit is light, so light that he could lift off like a helium balloon. He trusts her with everything that he is, he feels that his heart has a home at long last. 

Calm descends over them both with their certainty in each other. Kayleigh knows that John is the man she wants to father her children. She wants him to go through it all with her. She has never felt this way about any man before but knows that this is right.

John breaks the mood by his stomach rumbling really loudly. They laugh. "Oh John, I've made lunch, although it's a bit late now!"

"What time is it?" John has lost all sense of time.

Kayleigh looks at her bedside clock, "It's half past two!" 

"I don't really want to move but I really do need to eat!" John is still languidly laying with Kayleigh curled in to him.

" Hey we can take it steady, no rush. What time will we need to leave for your mum' s? "

"Four o'clock will do," 

" Hey I've never felt like this before, John. It's like the first time for both of us. "

"Yes it is." John agrees. " It's like the slate's been wiped clean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh go for tea to John's mum's and get a surprise!

John and Kayleigh manage to make themselves presentable, have a bite of a late lunch and get themselves back over to Bolton for just after five. Considering they were in bed til three it was not bad going. 

Kayleigh starts to get a bit nervous as they get closer to John's mum's. "Is there anything I need to know before we get there John? I don't want to put my foot in it!" 

" Nah, it'll be right. It'll just be us and mum. "

Famous last words of course! They walked into John's mum's to be greeted by a sea of faces! John's mum had called round to gather as many members of the family as she could muster in a couple of hours. There was Nana Rose, John's brother Paul with Ben and Sophie, and cousin Julie from three streets away. Talk about baptism of fire! John's face was a picture! If he hadn't been so loved up he would have realised his mum would do something like this. As it was John was just as shocked as Kayleigh.

"Aren't you going to introduce us John?" John's mum asks laughing. 

John shakes his head, "Everyone this is Kayleigh, Kayleigh this is Nana Rose, Paul, Ben, Sophie, Julie and Theresa."

There's a chorus of hello's and to her credit Kayleigh doesn't run for the hills. His family are all smiling widely at them and Ben and Sophie get up to play so there's room for Kayleigh on the sofa with Paul and Julie. Theresa has hustled off to the kitchen to bring out sandwiches and nibbles, John follows her. 

"Mum! What have you done? This was supposed to be a quiet tea for ya to meet Kayleigh not for her to run the gauntlet of our lot!"

" Oh she'll be fine John! You worry too much! Isn't it better she meets everyone now? "John knows when he can't win! "Just bring this tray in will you?"

When John takes the tea tray back in he finds Kayleigh ensconced between Paul and Julie. John groans inwardly to himself, knowing what those two are like. Kayleigh is holding her own though and is being her usual sweet self, fending off questions about her and John.

"So how long have you known our John?" Julie asks.

" We've worked together for years, but we only got to know each other these past three months car sharing. " Kayleigh looks over to John and smiles.

"That's quick!" Observes Paul.

" Like ya wouldn't believe! " John says smiling back.

"I dunno what ya see in him!" Paul chuckles. He's not similar to John in many ways and this little dig at his brother illustrates the differences to Kayleigh.

" Well you've known him a lot longer than I have! " Kayleigh replies a little sharply, "He's funny and kind and caring, but you'd know that wouldn't you!?" She's not about to sit there and have his brother start to slag him off! 

"Only kidding love!" Paul holds his hands up in mock surrender.

John is highly amused. He knew what would happen once those two met. He also knew that Kayleigh would win!

"Couldn't Ben and Sophie's mum be here today? Is she busy?" Kayleigh had been wondering as John had never once mentioned Paul's other half.

There is a distinct change of atmosphere and John shakes his head at Kayleigh.

"Sorry Paul, I haven't told her yet."

" It's ok our kid! " Paul turns to Kayleigh as everyone else looks on. "My wife died coming up two years ago."

Kayleigh gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry Paul, that must've been awful!" She reached out her hand and gives his arm a little squeeze in silent support, just as she had to John when he was telling her about his dad.

John's family looked onto this little scene, loving Kayleigh for her genuine response and kind nature. John looked on with pride. Kayleigh's compassion was one of the first things about her that he had been drawn to. And now the rest of them could see it shining out of her too.

"Hey, let's not make this about me!" Paul recovers cheerfully, "We're here to interrogate you two!" 

This breaks the sad atmosphere and the family chatter closes in around them. Kayleigh is mortified that she did indeed manage to put her foot in it and looks across to John in silent apology. 

"It's ok." John mouths quietly back.

This interchange between Kayleigh and John has not been missed by Theresa and Nana Rose, who give each other that knowing smile.

"Kayleigh! Would you like to help me with to bring the cakes in?" Theresa asks her kindly.

" I can do that mum! " John is half risen in his seat.

"Oh we can manage! Can't we Kayleigh love?"

" We can, Mrs Redmond! " Kayleigh gets up and follows Theresa into the kitchen, giving John the briefest of touches on her way past. They share a small look, both reflecting the love and pride they have in each other.

"Oh you can call me Theresa, love." John's mum directs Kayleigh to the side where there are a number of cakes and biscuits on plates, covered up with cling film.

" I'm so sorry, Theresa, I had no idea about Paul's wife! John never said! Although that does explain why John has the kids so much! "

"Don't worry about it, Kayleigh. We sprung this family gathering on you both! John didn't have time to tell you. We all pitch in with Ben and Sophie, but you're right, John is a wonderful uncle. He does as much for them as he can."

Kayleigh 's eyes fill with tears again. "I wish he'd've said! I put my size five right in it!"

" Our Paul didn't take offence love. It's something he's getting used to. It's not easy for him having to bring up the kids and hold his job down. But he's doing really well and we're all here to help him. "

John wanders back into the kitchen, not quite trusting his mum not to have got the baby photo's out with him bare-arsed on a sheep skin rug as was all the rage in the seventies.

"How's it going in here? We're all parched in there! I've been sent in for more tea." John looks at Kayleigh and she goes over for a cuddle. 

Theresa is amazed that John is being so openly affectionate with Kayleigh. It has been obvious from the way he has spoken about her the last few months that he has been growing increasingly fond of her, but to see him like this makes her a bit choked up. He's a tactile person with his family but Theresa didn't expect to see John so comfortable with Kayleigh so soon. Kayleigh picks up a couple of plates and takes them back in.

" She's lovely our John! How come we've never met her before?' Theresa can hardly contain herself. 

"She is mum. She's the loveliest person I've ever met. Just wasn't the right time I suppose." John is not about to go into how long it's taken him to get to this point.

Kayleigh is in full blown discussion with Julie about the various merits of Zumba over Sha'bam when John and Theresa walk back into the room. Nana Rose is talking to Sophie whilst Kayleigh is braiding Sophie's hair and Paul is on the floor with Ben playing cars. It was as if she had always been there, always part of the family. 

John nods towards Kayleigh to his mum. "It should always be this easy, shouldn't it?"

Theresa knows what he means, God love him, neither Charlotte nor Anna had been able to fit in so well with everyone. 

"Yes it should John! When it's meant to be, it isn't hard at all." Theresa smiles and pats John on the arm.

"Here John, fancy a breather? " John had been waiting for Paul to stick in his two peneth's worth.

"Aye if ya like Paul" 

John and Paul go to sit on the bench in their mum's back garden.

"Bye you're batting way above your average with this one our John! " Paul smirks and is enjoying making his brother uncomfortable.

"Yeah I know, but don't let Kayleigh hear you say that! She won't hear of it!" John chuckles good - naturedly.

"Well you've obviously been enjoying yourselves lately!" 

Paul has always been the over-sharer of the brothers. John would rather stick red- hot needles under his finger nails than to discuss his love life with anyone and especially Paul. 

John says nothing....Paul tries again. "You've got the "I've just got laid" smug bastard look all over ya mate! Don't bother denying it! "

" 'Av I? " John isn't surprised, smug is basically how he's feeling. He grins at his brother, no more words are needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh discuss how they are going to cope with work given the change in their relationship.

Not long afterwards John and Kayleigh take their leave of John's family, with promises of coming back together soon. John's mum sends Kayleigh away with a Tupperware box full of biscuits and cakes and would brook no argument. Kayleigh thanks her, despite the fact that it's unlikely she will have any herself but leave them out for Mandy, Steve and the kids. John is going to drop Kayleigh back round to Mandy's so that they can have Sunday to themselves to regroup, catch up on their chores and get ready for work on Monday.

Kayleigh is still mortified about her faux pas with Paul, "I'm so sorry John, I wish you had told me about Paul's wife! I feel so awful."

" Hey, don't worry about it, I didn't say anything so it's my fault really. " John knows he should have said something before this but it never really seemed appropriate.

"What happened? Do you mind me asking? " Kayleigh is determined not to make the same mistake again.

"Oh our Amy had an undiagnosed heart thing. She went to work one day and dropped dead on a client's doorstep. It were awful."

" John, that's terrible! However did Paul and the kids cope?" Kayleigh is devastated for them.

" It's hard on them. " John says, "I don't think our Paul has begun to deal with it all, it's enough to get the kids to school and do all their stuff, and go to work." John shakes his head, " It was a bloody tragedy, she was a lovely lass. "

"Your mum told me you all pitch in with Ben and Sophie." 

"Yeah mum picks them up from school most days and she gives them their tea. I take Sophie to Beavers if Paul doesn't make it home in time."

" And you take them to Monster Trucks, " Kayleigh adds.

"Yeah well it's the least I can do." John wishes he could do more.

Kayleigh is once again reminded of what a lovely man John is and feels immensely proud of him all over again.

"Listen Kayleigh, I want to talk to you about work." John wants to address the thoughts that have been intruding on his delirious state.

"What about work John?" Kayleigh is not sure where John is going with this.

John's not really sure where to start. "Look you know how happy I am that we've finally....ya know?!" John is feeling very uncomfortable discussing all this suddenly.

"Yeah I think so, John! " Kayleigh laughs.

"Well I don't know whether I'm going to be able to hide it!" 

" And? " Kayleigh is still in the dark.

"Our Paul says I have "smug bastard" written all over me! " John chuckles... "Thing is I don't want everyone talking about it! It's bad enough as it is!"

" You mean now that they actually have something they can take the pee out of us about?" Kayleigh finally gets what he's struggling to say.

"Since when is it anyone's business what we do John?" Kayleigh certainly doesn't want their newly found intimacy to stall at the first hurdle because John is worried what the nosey feckers at work will say.

" So what do we say then? " John is properly at a loss.

"We say nothing, John. What is the politicians say? We'll neither confirm nor deny. They 'll soon get bored when they get no details. " She sighs... "So I suppose I won't be able to do this.." she gives him a big smacker on his cheek and then wipes the lipstick off whilst caressing his cheek.

"Not while there's a chance of someone seeing, no." John loves it when she does that! "I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep me hands off ya!" John is genuinely concerned.

"Ditto " Kayleigh agrees. "I want to touch you all the time, John. I want the world to see how much I love you," she sighs, " But not at work eh? "

"No, let's just try to act the same as we've always been. They think we've been at it for months anyway! "

John had been ironically amused and horrified in equal measure at the rumours going around about them. Horrified that they were being spoken about like that, amused at the irony that he hadn't even gotten to first base let alone at it like rabbits!

Kayleigh has enjoyed the rumours in as much as she loves the fact that other people could see that there was something between them, that she wasn't just imagining it. She'd become increasingly despondent in direct proportion to the hopelessness she had felt that John would ever admit how he felt. Now though, as much as she wanted to get on the store tannoy and announce that her and John were a couple, and yes we have shagged thank you very much, she didn't want them to turn into the tacky spectacle that is Rick and Donna.

"Let's just play it by ear," Kayleigh suggests, " But just know that when I call you Mr Redmond I'm thinking naughty thoughts! " Kayleigh laughs at the extension to the flirting game she had started on the bus.

"Right well Miss Kitson, we're 'ere! I'm going to miss ya tonight not being with ya!" 

" I'm going to miss you too," Kayleigh says "I've always hated saying goodbye at the end of the day."

" Oh God, I did too, " John admits for the first time. "I'd drive away with a heavy heart, missing ya already, and then I'd remember something ya said and I'd start smiling to myself like a stupid bastard." He shakes his head, "I've had no defense all along against you Kayleigh! "

Parking up outside Mandy's, they're both glad that Steve isn't outside for once. John undoes his seat belt and leans over and kisses Kayleigh. It is a kiss full of tenderness and passion. Kayleigh leans in and cups his face with her left hand whilst kissing him back.

"I'd better go," John really doesn't want to leave her, " before we turn into doggers! "

" Oi cheeky! " Kayleigh is almost outraged. "I'll see you Monday."

" See ya Monday! "


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for keeping a secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to repost this chapter as it's not posted properly. Apologies.

Arriving at Kayleigh's on Monday, John is both looking forward to and dreading the day ahead. He is looking forward to driving in with Kayleigh as he spent all day Sunday missing her, but dreading having to try to behave like normal when his life now has a new wonderful normal.

Kayleigh has no such qualms as she gets in the car and kisses John in greeting.   
"Don't worry John! I won't do that at work!"

"I should hope not!" John is only kidding but feels the need to shake his head. "Do we still have the "we just slept together and it were fantastic" vibes all over us? "

"Oh probably!" Kayleigh laughs , "I still think I'm walking a bit funny!" She nudges John playfully. John smiles back very proud of himself that it's all his fault.

"No talking like that at work missy!" John banters back. 

Arriving at work, John is feeling a bit apprehensive. "All set?" he says as they get out of the car.

" Yes, well have a good day Mr Redmond! " 

"You too Miss Kitson!" John plays back.

They are smiling at each other and laughing. All this is witnessed by the usual suspects in the smoking shelter.

In the course of a normal day John and Kayleigh don't see much of each other, except when it has to do with the Christmas Team. Given that, they naively think that they can get away with it. Kayleigh is always an open book. She is unable to hide her feelings and as she goes about her business is incapable of not displaying just how over the moon she is. Diane off Non-Foods has noticed that Kayleigh had been drifting around the store grinning to herself and staring off into space quite a lot. To Diane these are sure signs that something had happened between Kayleigh and John and she decides to keep an eye on Kayleigh for further evidence.

John thought he might have an easier time than Kayleigh as he was naturally more guarded and came across fewer staff than Kayleigh in the course of a day. What he didn't count on was the MI5-worthy observational skills of Cath Hilton.

"Morning John!" Cath greets him cheerily on her way past his office, " have a good weekend? "

"Aye it were alright Cath, " John replies. What he really wants to reply is "It were fucking fantastic, Cath, quite literally! " but he manages to keep this thought from escaping his mouth but not to keep it off his face. 

"Hmm, there's something different about you today." Cath gives him a long look. "You look lighter somehow. "

"I don't know what you mean Cath, I'm not on a diet as you can see!" John says glancing down at himself.

" No I don't mean that! I mean you look lighter in spirit! " Cath suddenly gets it, "Oh! Congratulations John! It's about time!" She gives him a knowing smile.

John groans, "Bloody Hell Fire Cath, I was hoping to last more than five bastard minutes!"

Cath laughs. "Well you'd better do something with yourself John or everyone will know by then end of morning break! Not from me," she hastens to add. 

" But if I don't even know how you worked it out how can I fix it? "

"Honestly I don't think you can! And truth be told I hope you don't John. I have never seen you so happy, it would be such a shame to hide it. Anyway you're rubbish at it! You're hardly Secret Squirrel! "

" You're right, but what shall I do? " 

"Well you know you could always come clean and clear with it to Dave Thompson and just announce that you and Kayleigh are officially a couple. You could then tell everyone that they'll not be getting any details. That will stop the speculation that's been rife around here for months. "

John looks aghast. This solution has never occurred to him. "I don't know Cath, that seems a bit ...."

" What? Honest? Sensible? Just give it some thought John. See what Kayleigh thinks. I'm sure she's hiding it worse than you! "

John tries to get some work done but he keeps thinking about what Cath said. Would it just be best to come clean? Eventually he gives up and texts Kayleigh: 

J: What time u having lunch?

K: 12.30

J: Want to go out for lunch?

K: Who with?

J: With me! Who else?????

K: Love to xxxxx

J: See u at the car as

Diane, who has been keeping an eye on Kayleigh, sees her texting with a big smile on her face. Diane glides up behind her hoping to catch a glimpse over her shoulder. 

"What's got you so happy Kayleigh?" Diane makes Kayleigh jump.

"Oh bloody hell Diane, you shouldn't go sneaking up on people? " Kayleigh manages to snatch her phone out of the way before Diane gets a good look.

"You got a date?" Diane is persistent. 

"Um, no, just sorting out lunch." Kayleigh tries to keep to the truth as much as possible.

" Since when does a bacon bagel cause you to smile like that? You must really like bacon! " 

Diane is starting to get on Kayleigh's nerves, " I don't know what I'm going to have Diane! Why is my lunch suddenly so interesting? "

"Oh just thought you and John might be having a little cosy sausage sandwich somewhere!"

Even Kayleigh gets the innuendo, "Diane! How rude! That's none of your business!"

Kayleigh is not impressed. She's seeing what John means about the comments. Most of the time people aren't as blatant with her. Diane is just about to launch into another round of her inquisition as John walks up smiling. He can see the look on Kayleigh's face and thinks it best to get her away from Diane as soon as.

"We were just discussing your lunch plans John!" She says nodding towards Kayleigh, trying to see if she can get him to bite.

"Oh really? Well that's clever since we haven't made any yet! You ready Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh is grateful that John has stepped in. "Just need to get my bag, won't be a minute."

She goes off to her locker to fetch her handbag and calm down a bit.  
John is left with Diane who is still lingering hoping to find out where they are going. 

"Going somewhere nice?" Diane tries again.

" Where round here's nice Diane? " 

John's got a point. The store is in the middle of a retail park, not renowned for it's romantic hotspots, unless you count Nando's.

Kayleigh gets back to John and Diane as quickly as she could. She doesn't want John subjected to Diane's inquisition for any longer than necessary. 

" You ready now? " John asks her fondly as they walk away from Diane.

Diane regards them as she watches their backs disappearing through the front doors. They are definitely a couple she grins to herself as she goes off to find Elsie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Kayleigh to lunch to discuss telling everyone. John meets with Dave Thompson.

Settling themselves into the car, Kayleigh is still trying to figure out what's going on.

" This is a bit unexpected, lovely though! " Kayleigh says as she's fluffing her hair. "Where are we going?"

"Oh thought we could just go to the drive-thru." John chuckles, "Romantic I know! "

"You know how to sweep a girl off her feet, John!" Kayleigh is just happy he's suggested going out at all! "I thought we were going to be keeping us on the low-down?"

"Oh I think it's a bit late for that!" John is not going to beat about the bush.

"What do you mean John? I haven't said anything! Even though Diane was trying to get the gossip out of me!" Kayleigh is really hoping she hasn't given the game away already.

" Err, no, it were me! All I said was good morning to Cath Hilton and she spotted it a mile off. Whatever "it" is, she still didn't tell me. I didn't bother denying it, I swear to God she should work for the KGB that woman!"

Kayleigh laughs and leans over and kisses him. They had got their lunch and were parked up. John kisses her back and before they know it, things are getting a bit steamy over their tea and wraps.

"I've be wanting to do that all morning John! So what did Cath have to say?"

John sighs, "Well she congratulated me and said it was about time! She said she hopes I wasn't going to try to hide how happy I am...and here's the thing...she suggested that I talk it over with Dave Thompson."

" Oh God, do you have to? You know how much I hate him! He doesn't like me either!"

"I'm not keen on that option either." The thought of discussing his love life with his boss makes John want to curl up with embarrassment. "But Cath said why don't we just come clean, say we're officially a couple and that there will be no details!"

Kayleigh considers what Cath has said. "I suppose it makes sense. Then the likes of Diane would have the wind taken right out of her sails!"

Kayleigh looks at him, "Do you want me to come with you to see Dave Thompson?"

John looks horrified, "No, thank you love, I think that's a conversation we had better have on our own! " John knows full well what Dave Thompson's opinion of Kayleigh is and would rather that she doesn't have to hear it for herself.

"Ok, I understand, but when would we do it?"

John chuckles suggestively.

Kayleigh slaps his arm, "No I don't mean that! I mean when would we tell everyone?"

" I don't know!" John groans, "I hadn't thought past seeing Dave Thompson."

Kayleigh thinks for a minute, "There's a night out at Wether's coming up on Friday night. What about us both going to that?"

John has made it his policy to avoid these regular nights out. He had his own strict rule about not fraternising with the staff, that was until Kayleigh came along and turned all that on it's head, and he was sure the staff didn't want management tagging along when they were letting their hair down.

"So what we just turn up and say, " hey everyone, we're a couple but we're not going to tell ya nosey bastards anything about it!"

Kayleigh laughs, "Pretty much!"

"Sounds like the best plan we're likely to come up with! I'd much rather not tell anyone anything, you know that."

"I know John, but think of it like pulling off a plaster."

" What it hurts like hell and half your arm hair comes off with it?!"

"Oh John, what am I going to do with you?"

John laughs, "Well I have several ideas... You'll stay over on Friday night?"

" Of course I will John! I don't know how I'll get to Friday without you as it is!"

"I'm missing you too Kayleigh, but not on a school night eh?"

"No, I know, but what are we going to do about the likes of Diane?"

" She seemed to have you trapped there when I came along!" John laughs.

"It's not funny John, she was getting on my nerves! I'm not going to last til Friday at this rate!"

" We'll just have to do our best to fend them all off and carry on as normal."

They kiss once more before driving the short journey back to the store. Knowing that this will have to keep them going til home time.

"Will you see Dave Thompson today John?" Kayleigh asks as they head towards the back door.

"No, he's in meetings all afternoon. I'll try to catch up with him tomorrow." 

John doesn't look as if he is enjoying the prospect.

"Don't put it off Mr Redmond!" Kayleigh admonishes him playfully.

"I won't, now get on with some work, Miss Kitson!"

Laughing, John and Kayleigh go back to their respective areas of the store. To all intents and purposes nothing has changed, they still laugh and banter like an old married couple, but there is an air of calm and confidence about both of them which is new. 

Tuesday arrives with John not looking forward to his conversation with Dave Thompson. Knowing it has to be done like pulling the plaster off his hairy arm, John anticipates that it will be no less painful. He knocks on Dave's office door and waits to be called in. He gets the thumbs up from Cath Hilton as she walks past.

"Come in, oh hiya John, what can I do for you?" Dave seems in a reasonably good mood.

John has been girding his loins for this meeting but hasn't given any thought to what he might actually say. "Right plasters", he thinks to himself.

"I've got something I want to run past you Dave. What would you say if I told you that me and Kayleigh were officially a couple?"

Dave looks a bit stunned. "Oh bloody hell John! You've let her get to you! I knew this would happen! I told you she's playing you like a fucking fiddle John! Where's your common sense? "

This was pretty much what John was expecting. Dave had never hidden his opinion of Kayleigh and had been waiting for an excuse to get rid of her. But Kayleigh was better at her job and better at playing the game than Dave had given her credit for so she had never given him that excuse.

"That's your opinion is it?" John was not impressed. "You just need to get to know her Dave! "

"You obviously have John! I told Cath Hilton that it was a bad idea putting you two together for car sharing and I was right!"

" Actually it were the best thing she's ever done and I am grateful she did!" John is starting to lose his temper.

Dave can see there is no arguing with John, recognising the look of determination on his face. "I'm not going to talk you out of this am I John?"

"No, you're not Dave. I know what you think of Kayleigh and I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?"

"No you're not John! " 

John interrupts Dave as he's about to start again. "Look I'm doing you the courtesy of telling you first before we make it official to everyone else. Can we just agree to disagree? She's the best thing ever to happen to me and I'm not going to give that up just because you don't like her!"

John is getting himself worked up now. Dave is never going to see eye to eye with him on this but is impressed that John finally has the balls to stand up to him. Dave laughs, "Well I'm not the one has to put up with her! Good luck with that!"

"Thank you, I think! " John says.

"How are you going to spread the glad tidings? You know half the staff think you've been going at it like rabbits for months anyway!?"

Dave has found great amusement in the rumours rife throughout the store, straight-laced John Redmond and ditzy Kayleigh Kitson. He couldn't wait to see how that would play out!

"We're going to the night out at the Wethers' this Friday. Cath Hilton thinks it's better we just announce we're a couple and tell them nosey bastards they're not going to get any details!"

" Thank Christ I'm not going to find you hanging out of her in the bloody back door skip! I swear to God if I catch Rick and Donna one more time!"

"No you won't Dave!" John is horrified! " If I had my way we wouldn't be having this conversation and no bugger would be told anything!"

"I can rely on you to keep it professional?" 

" Yes you can Dave! You have my word! "

"You didn't stand a chance with her did you, you poor bastard!" Dave finds it funny how inevitable the whole thing was.

John laughs for the first time since coming in to see Dave. "No I didn't Dave! No chance at all!"

" Aye well, just keep it in your pants at work John for all our sakes!"

"Of course Dave!"

" Right enough of this shite, did I tell you that Colin from CJK is coming in on Thursday? I'd like you to sit in on that one. "

And so there it was, hardly a ringing endorsement, but it was the best that John could expect. He'd stood up to Dave Thompson, he wasn't going to stand for him disrespecting the woman he loved! Loved! Yes he did love Kayleigh! Very soon he was going to admit that to everyone. The more he thought about it the less it brought him out in a metaphorical rash! John smiled to himself. Who'd have believed it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in a predicament

For the next few days John and Kayleigh tried to be careful around each other so as not to give the likes of Diane any more gossip fodder. Kayleigh avoided Diane and Elsie in particular where she could and kept her head down, hoping that it would all go away. Personally she wasn't bothered talking about her and John, but she knew it was important to him so she did her best to respect that. He'd given her a potted version of his conversation with Dave Thompson. She knew that she's had the PG version but was horrified when John had told her that Dave was basically ok with them being a couple as long as he didn't catch John hanging out of her in the back door skip.

"John! He said that? How Rude! We're not filthy pigs like Rick and Donna!" 

John was grateful that Kayleigh shared his views about keeping their sex life private. It wasn't that he didn't want to be adventurous, he did, but he didn't want to be snapped for an article for Doggers Digest or whatever publication they might have.

As the week progressed John and Kayleigh both found that they were missing each other more than they both could have anticipated. It was silly really as they spent all that time travelling together, but it wasn't enough. They took to either calling at the drive thru or parking up for a while at the local park just so they could have some alone time. This wasn't very satisfactory either as the car places certain limitations on physical intimacy. By Friday, John was wound up tighter than a spring in Bradley Wiggins' saddle. He wanted Kayleigh and was finding it difficult to think about anything else. Consequently he was getting a bit snappy which wasn't like him. 

"What's the matter with you John! That wasn't necessary was it?" Kayleigh admonished him after he had snapped at her about something stupid on their way in on Friday morning. He had put her overnight bag in the boot and had made a remark about how heavy it was, but not in his usually jokey way.

"I'm so sorry Kayleigh. I didn't mean to snap at you!"

Kayleigh notices that he looks a bit tired and uptight. "What's wrong John? You not sleeping again?" Kayleigh soon forgets telling him off over her concern for him.

"No I haven't been sleeping well Kayleigh." He sighs debating whether to come clean about the reason for his fatigue and bad mood. He decides that he should just come straight out with it.

"When I go to bed all I can think about is you, about what we did and how you make me feel. I am constantly horny, Kayleigh, it's getting beyond a joke now!"

Kayleigh laughs, but regrets it once she sees the tortured look on his face. "Oh John, I'm sorry I laughed. Is it that bad? "

"It's bloody painful Kayleigh, blue balls is not a made up condition it turns out!"

"What are they literally blue John? " Kayleigh is properly shocked imagining all sorts.

"No they're not literally blue!" John laughs ruefully.

"Um haven't you done anything about it?" Kayleigh phrases the question delicately.

"Oh believe me, I've tried! But I just can't seem to.... It's just not the same without ya Kayleigh."

"So what can we do about it?" Kayleigh is trying to think of an immediate solution and therefore misses the obvious.

" You're joking right?" He knows she's not suggesting what it sounds like.

" I don't mean now! I mean I've been missing you too, obviously not painful for me in the same way."

"I don't know, I know this is all new and we'll calm down eventually but perhaps in the meantime you could stay over one night in the week as well? Then we might be able to function during the week?"

"I'd love to John, you know if it helps your condition...." She's laughing now finding John's situation properly amusing. 

"Hey it's not bloody funny! This is the state you've got me in!"

"At least we won't have to hide anything at work after tonight, this being careful is getting right on my wick!"

"Right here we are! Oh and no mentioning this to anyone please?! The last thing I need is those bastards in the warehouse finding out!"

"Of course not John! Your secret's safe with me! Although I am just a tiny bit proud that it's me that's got you like this! I'll see you later. " They smile at each other as they go their separate ways.

John's appearance at the night out hasn't been shared with anyone apart from Cath Hilton and Dave Thompson. Cath would be going anyway, Dave Thompson wouldn't be seen dead anywhere near a staff night out. Kayleigh had mentioned she might be going earlier in the week after John had suggested it and now as she was sat in the breakroom having her mid morning brew several of the staff were discussing the upcoming evening.

"Are you coming this time Kayleigh?" Pamela off Non-Foods asks. Kayleigh used to be a regular at these socials but not so much in the past few months. Frankly she was sick of being mauled by pissed up warehouse n-o-b heads and the more she had been falling for John the less she was less inclined to go out on the hunt.

"Yes, I thought I would tonight, Pamela. I fancy a night out!"

" Ooh good! You can tell us all about you and John! " This made several heads turn. 

Kayleigh laughs, "What's to tell? she says enjoying the double meaning.

"I bet there's plenty to tell!"

Pamela likes Kayleigh and is genuinely pleased for her. She's noticed that Kayleigh has stopped talking about John in the last few weeks. She was always telling some tale of some funny incident or songs they had sung, but strangely she's become uncharacteristically reticent. This was a sure sign that there was something going on. It wasn't as if they had fallen out, they seemed to be getting on better than ever. 

"So are you going back to Bury and then coming back into town? You can change at mine if you like." Pamela offers.

" Thanks that's really kind of you but I haven't got my stuff with me. " A little white lie as technically John had her stuff in the boot of his car. 

"Ok well I'll see you there!" Pamela says as the little group breaks up.

John, meanwhile has only had Cath Hilton to contend with. "You got a plan for tonight?" She asks as she's called in to speak to him about a disciplinary. 

"You what?" John certainly does have a plan but there's no way he'll be sharing it with her!

" I meant have you and Kayleigh decided what you're going to say? " Cath tries again.

"Oh that? No we haven't talked about it. Play it by ear I reckon."

It was a long day for everyone but for John in particular. He couldn't wait for the day to end so he could take Kayleigh home. It felt like he was checking the time every five minutes until the golden hour of five o'clock. He practically skipped down to the back door and he was glad he'd got to the car before Kayleigh. He can arrange himself comfortably without Kayleigh noticing. Kayleigh arrived a few minutes later amid calls of "See you later" among the group she's left with.

"Hiya!" John greets her with a big smile, "You ready? How was your day?"

"Hi! It was fine John, glad to be getting out of here though." 

"Did anyone say anything about tonight?"

"Pamela asked me if I was going and then asked if I wanted to go round her's to change."

"What did you say?"

" I said I hadn't got my stuff with me, which was only a little white lie as you've got it!"

"I'm glad to be getting out of here too."

" How have you been today? " Kayleigh has been worrying about John since he told her about his predicament.

" I'm ok, Kayleigh thanks, I could do with getting home though! " He grins, winking suggestively.  


"John! What am I going to do with you?"

" I have a few suggestions!" 

Kayleigh laughs, "I bet you have! Seriously though, are you really ok? I've been worrying about you all day."

"Yes honestly I'm fine! Can we stop talking about it? Makes me think about it more and that's making it worse!"

" Right, sorry. We'll save this for later then!" 

"I thought we could have pizza before we go out, I've got a couple in the freezer we could have." John tries valiantly to change the subject. 

The rest of their conversation is desultory until they arrive back at John's. As soon as they get through the door they drop everything in a pile and go in for the hugs and kisses they've felt deprived of all week.

"I've missed you so much John! I want to be able to do this all the time."

"Me too! Are ya sure we have to go out tonight?"

"Yes we do John! I've been looking forward to it all week. Ripping a plaster, remember?"

John mutters something she can't quite hear.

"Why don't we go upstairs for a while so I can help you out with that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh helps John out with his predicament!

"I've been hoping all week you would help me with my "little problem"!" John has never been more serious in his life.

" Not so little it turns out! " Kayleigh giggles.

"Kayleigh! How rude!" John fakes shock at Kayleigh comment. He's very proud if truth be told.

" Here, we don't have to be there til eight, why don't we go upstairs so I can give you a massage?"

"That sounds fantastic Kayleigh! Thank you!" John is beaming from ear to ear.

" I'll just go and get us some water, why don't you go and get comfortable? Oh and can you dig me out a tee shirt? Don't want to get oil on me clothes!"

"Oil?" John imagined that she's going to use his rape seed oil he used for his chips. "Massage oil? Is there nothing you don't carry around in your bag?"

" I've packed some in my overnight bag! Now get up those stairs! We're wasting time here! "

John does as he's told while Kayleigh goes into the kitchen to fetch them a drink. She finds him a few minutes later laying on a large towel on his bed in nothing but his boxers and a large smile. He's brought Kayleigh's very heavy overnight bag up and put it in the corner and laid her blue tee shirt on the bottom of the bed for her. Kayleigh begins to undress whilst rooting round in her bag looking for the massage oil. 

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, Kayleigh, but am I going to get this massage or what?" John is more than a little impatient.

"Hang fire! I want to get comfortable too! Men will never know the pure joy women get coming home from work and taking yer bra off! "

With that she whips her bra off and puts on her tee shirt. She finds the oil, which she had tied up into a sandwich bag in case it leaked, and puts some into her hands to warm up.

"Would you like to turn over so I can start on your back John? Oh and you might as well take those off ." She smiles nodding towards his boxers.

John grins back, removing his shorts and turning onto his front. Kayleigh kneels on the bed beside him and starts to massage his back and shoulders with long wide strokes. Her training in hair and beauty was not going to waste as she remembered the massage sequence of moves like it was yesterday. She can feel how tightly wound John is and works the muscles of his neck, back and shoulders until she can feel him relaxing. 

John feels as if he is literally melting into the mattress. He loves that Kayleigh is so willing to take care of him. He's usually the one to take care of everyone else, so this is a novel experience for him. Another new experience that Kayleigh is giving him added to the list.

Working down his back, Kayleigh can feel the tight areas near his spine and works to release them.This is very common in people who mostly sit at desks all day. Towards the base of his spine she can feel how right the whole area is, not surprising with the amount of driving John does. Kayleigh feels guilty that John is suffering because he does all that extra driving just to ferry her about.

"I'm sorry John, I've caused this."

"Hmm? What?" She has caused something, but John's not thinking of his back!

" Your back John! It's like this because of me! I'm so sorry! " Kayleigh is distressed realising that he must have been in pain with his back for months.

"What are you talking about Kayleigh? My back doesn't hurt. Well it certainly doesn't now!" John is in a very relaxed state and doesn't really know what she's talking about. All he can coherently think about is the feeling of Kayleigh's hands on him.

She shakes her head. He really is a dear man! She puts some more oil onto her hands before she goes into his legs. They are also tight and he shifts a bit as she's working up to his calves and thighs. Kayleigh knows this next bit is going to be painful but needs to get her elbows into his gluteus maximus to release the muscles there. To start with John is very much enjoying her hands on his arse, the next minute he's jumping up in pain. 

"What the hell? I was enjoying that!"

" It's ok John, I have to do this to release your back, I'm sorry it hurts but really it will feel better I promise! "

John reluctantly settles back down onto his front to allow Kayleigh to continue. He's tensed up a bit in anticipation of Kayleigh going back to using her elbows on him. This time she's applying less pressure and although John winces he can just about tolerate the soreness in his muscles. He's temporarily forgotten the sensuality of having Kayleigh touch him in this way. He never realised she would be so good at this. He must remember to ask her why she gave up her course some time.

Having spent a good ten minutes on his lower back and buttocks, Kayleigh sits back and wipes her hands on the towel so she can get a drink of water.

"How you feeling?" She asks him. John hasn't realised she's finished.

" Hmm? Fantastic! I feel fantastic! Have you finished? " John is trying not to let his disappointment show.

Kayleigh knows what he's thinking and smiles. "I'm just having a breather, it's quite hard work all this! When was the last time you had a massage?"

John half turns to look at her. "Would you believe never? I've never been to get a massage at a salon or anything and well nobody's ever offered."

" Why haven't you done something about your back before? " Kayleigh can't believe he's been walking around that tight.

"Men aren't like women Kayleigh! We can't control how we react and you know, getting a boner in a salon doesn't seem right!" John chuckles at the thought.

Kayleigh had never realised before why she hadn't seen many men in the salon in the short time she was training there.

"Right, well if we're going to get out tonight you'd better turn over." Kayleigh is determined they are going to go out later so whilst she's enjoying herself, she wants them to go and tell everyone and get it over with.

John turns over and looks her in the eye. He's feeling a bit exposed laying there buck naked entirely at her mercy. Kayleigh smiles, would you like a towel to cover up? Despite their intimacy, Kayleigh knows that at heart John is a modest man. John nods, more for Kayleigh than for himself. She goes off to the bathroom and comes back with a hand towel. John has closed his eyes and has a very peaceful expression on his face. Kayleigh drapes the small towel over his privates and gets to work on his neck and shoulders.

The next ten minutes or so are spent on John's neck shoulders and chest. He goes all shivery when she rubs his scalp and ears, knowledge that she tucks away for another time. Bypassing the obvious bulge under John's towel, Kayleigh goes to the front of John's legs and feet. John is by now finding it difficult to just lay there and have Kayleigh touch him without reciprocating.

When she's finished, Kayleigh wipes her hands again to remove the excess oil. 

"How was that?" John opens his eyes to see Kayleigh is smiling at him. "Oh I nearly forgot!" She whips off his towel and has a close look. "You're right! They're not blue!"

"Please don't tease me Kayleigh, I can't stand it! " John is a desperate man and has been all week.

"I'm only kidding John, I'm not going to leave you hanging...it's just that I left before we did the training for this bit!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Kayleigh gave up her hair and beauty course. John gets a shock leading to a revelation.

Driving back into town some time later, John's demeanour is somewhat more relaxed than he had been all week. He has a very satisfied grin he doesn't even to try to wipe off his face. Kayleigh is deeply amused looking at John and chuckles to herself affectionately.

"I've got to tell ya, it's a waste that you don't do that professionally."

Kayleigh is a bit shocked, "Do what John?"

" Calm down! I meant the massage! " John is in a terrific mood and finds it funny that Kayleigh thought he meant something else. "Mind you, you've got a talent for that too!"

" John! "

"You never did tell me why you gave up your hair and beauty course. Apart from not liking feet and smelly women! "

Kayleigh hasn't told anyone apart from Mandy this story, it's very near the top of her most humiliating moments list. But John is the person she shares everything with so she takes a deep breath and launches into her story.

"Well I was most of the way through the second year of my course, doing college four days a week and in a salon one day. I was mostly doing manicures and the odd eyebrow wax. It was just at the time where Brazilians were all the rage."

"Brazilians?" John has to admit that he is not very au fait with female grooming.

"You know, waxing down there with a landing strip!"

" Oh right! " John is wondering where this story is going.

"So anyway my supervisor at the salon was trying to describe what a Brazilian involved. I was even more naive then if you can believe it?!"

Frankly John couldn't, he's never met anyone so innocent of the ways of the world as Kayleigh. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

"She ended up saying that the only way she could properly describe it was to demonstrate it using me as the model. I didn't think anything of it as we were always practicing on each other." 

Kayleigh pauses to look at John, "I think I should wait til we have park to finish this!"

"Why's that? We're nearly there! "

"Just park up and I'll tell you!" 

Kayleigh is adamant that John find a place to park before she'll continue. A few minutes later John stops at the car park nearest to the Wethers, turns off the ignition and unbuckling his seat belt whilst turning in his seat.

"Don't look at me John! I can't tell you this while you're looking at me! "

"Ok, ok. It can't be that bad!"

" Oh it is John!" She's looking out of the front window, resolutely not looking at him as she continues her tale of humiliation and shame.

" So after we've finished with the customers for the day, four or five of us pile into the biggest treatment room for the demonstration. She gets the pot of wax ready and tells me to get behind the screen, take off everything below the waist and put a towel round me. "

John is by now groaning with his head in his hands. Kayleigh continues bravely with her story as John is hiding his eyes and shaking his head.

"So I have to get up on the treatment table on all fours legs akimbo and drop the towel whilst she talks every one through where to apply the wax, applies it and then rips almost all of the hair out of my lady area! Not only that I have to keep lifting my legs for better access. It was like nude Pilates crossed with a Japanese game show John! "

John is by now helpless with laughter imagining the scene. He has tears running down his face and his stomach is beginning to hurt. Many years have gone past which have allowed Kayleigh to see the funny side only just a little bit. But obviously not as much as John!

"See I told you you needed to park! It was so humiliating John! I have never been able to look any of them in the eye since!"

" What did you do Kayleigh?" John manages to gasp.

"I went home John! Very carefully I might add! Bloody hell does that sting! I went home in tears and told our Mandy! I never went back John. Truth be told I felt a little bit violated!" 

Kayleigh unbuckles her seat belt and looks at John. He has grabbed hold of her knee in the middle of his hysterics and is still holding it. He's trying very hard to control himself but keeps erupting in little bursts of laughter.

"Honestly John, no man is worth that pain and humiliation! And the thought of having to do that to anyone else!" She shudders, "A bikini wax is bad enough! Honestly! Men! You don't know you're born! "

"Please stop Kayleigh, I can't take any more!" John is utterly helpless has no resistance left at all.

" Can we carry on with our evening now John? " Kayleigh is eager to get to the pub and wants to put the remembrance of the whole sorry episode behind her.

"Yeah ok, I'm ready. " John gathers himself and locks up the car. They walk the short distance to the Wethers' holding hands, only dropping them when John opens the door to let her go in.

Going to the bar John gets a white wine spritzer for Kayleigh and a diet coke for himself. Kayleigh has found them a couple of seats at a table with Cath Hilton and Pamela. They don't see John initially as the bar is round a corner from where they're sitting. 

"Oh good you made it," Cath Hilton says. She half suspected that John would find a way of bailing on the night so he wouldn't have to make the big announcement.

" Yes I said I fancied a night out. " 

Kayleigh, Cath and Pamela chat away for a while before Kayleigh starts to wonder where John has got to. 

Meanwhile John has been waylaid at the bar by a petite blond woman in her early thirties who was also waiting to be served. John isn't really interested in talking to her but he's nothing if not polite so chats to her albeit somewhat distractedly.

" You here on your own love? " she asks.

"No I'm on a work's night out." John replies.

" Oh right, might catch you later then. "

"Right that's me," John says as he pays for his drinks and goes to find Kayleigh, not giving the woman a second thought.

John finds Kayleigh in animated conversation with Cath and Pamela and sits down in the seat next to her.

"By that's busy tonight! Why do they never have enough bar staff?" John asks nobody in particular, putting their drinks down on the table. 

" Kayleigh never said you were coming John! " Pamela isn't the only one who's surprised to see him. 

"Aye well I thought I would for a change. " John glances over at Kayleigh, who's sipping her spritzer.

John and Kayleigh, being preoccupied with John's "treatment" , Kayleigh's Brazilian tale with pizza and getting ready in between, haven't discussed what they are going to say or when they are going to say it so neither say anything just now. 

The evening progresses very pleasantly, many of the staff, who are distributed around the large ex bank that is now the Weatherspoon's, come up and chat to John and the ladies at the table once word has got round that he's put in an appearance. Outside work John is an affable fellow. He chats and laughs easily with everyone. Over the years he has quietly built individual relationships with colleagues as he's worked his way round the different departments and worked on the varying shifts. So when he makes a rare appearance at a social event without his Assistant Manager's hat on, he's a welcome and popular addition to the gathering.

Although John and Kayleigh are affectionate to each other, there's nothing too overt and nothing out of the norm for them, so despite the rumours that have been going around about them, nobody spots that there is anything much different about them.Towards the end of the evening there still hasn't been an opportunity to make their announcement. The chance is slipping them by and Kayleigh has been catching John's eye increasingly as the evening has worn on. She doesn't want to finish the night without everybody knowing and is becoming a bit frustrated.

John stands up and excuses himself to go to the gents. Unnoticed by everyone John has been kept under surveillance all evening by the blond at the bar. He's not moved from the table he's been sat at. He seems to be on friendly terms with a lot of people, his colleagues she assumes, and with a bubbly red-head in particular. They don't seem to be together though, so once he gets up and heads off to the gents, she takes her chance and follows him in.

A few minutes later John emerges from the gents looking rather panicked. He goes and sits back at the table in his seat next to Kayleigh and shakily takes her hand.

"What's wrong John?" Kayleigh isn't used to John taking her hand in public yet and notices the look on his face.

" You're never going to believe this! This woman who was chatting to me at the bar when we came in, has just followed me into the gents and propositioned me! "  
They turn round to see the woman sitting back at the bar. She waves at John and blows him a kiss.

" Bloody cheek! " Kayleigh is incensed. "Can't she see we're together?! " And with that she kisses John, a big smacker full on the lips. 

John is a bit shocked but kisses her back. He's still a bit shaky from the woman following him into the gents and while he was stood at the urinals offered to take him home. So when Kayleigh kisses him he hadn't really seen it coming, but thinks bollocks to it and snogs her back.

Even though they were still sat down at their table, their display is witnessed not only by Pamela and Cath Hilton, but by a number of their colleagues who were milling about their area of the pub as well as the woman at the bar. There were several cheers and more than a few broke into applause.

"I guess we don't need to make an announcement now!" John grins as he goes in to kiss Kayleigh again. 

Cath Hilton gets up from the table, patting John on the shoulder on the way past. She heads off to the bar ostensibly to get another round in. She goes to stand next to the blond woman, leans across slightly and nodding towards John and Kayleigh says, 

"You've got no chance there love! We've all been waiting for those two to get together for months. Looks like they've finally sorted themselves out. You'll rarely see a man as head over heels as our John, so do yourself a favour and leave it. I for one would not like to get on the wrong side of our Kayleigh. "

Cath gets the drinks and carries them back to the table on a tray. John is being clapped on the back and hand shaken heartily whilst Kayleigh is being hugged and congratulated.

"That's one way of letting everybody know!" Cath declares laughing.


End file.
